For You
by WilderCapall
Summary: Ryou thinks about his relapse in the Dark World and his sacrifice for a friend who always stood by his side.  Oneshot.  No pairings.


Angst is my specialty, as many of my best friends know. I can write some humor, dabble in drama, and try my hand at tragedy, but angst is my true calling when it comes to Kaiser.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX

**For You**

_I killed myself for you,_ he thought, gazing blindly at the card he'd been given as a mere child. The dragon seemed to look back with its six shining eyes into his dull blue-gray ones. _The duel would have had the same end either way, but I didn't have to play that last card. I saved you…why? For a year…I couldn't care less when you were lost, didn't give a damn whether you hated me or not._

_I never hated you, Ryou_, the dragon said sadly, its low voice echoing through the former Kaiser's hazy mind.

The painkillers made his reactions dull, his mind confused and unsure. He spent most of his time simply staring into empty space.

He didn't answer them anymore. There was only one creature he spoke to, and it was the creature he had nearly died saving. There was one thing that could pierce through the fog; only Cyber End had stayed with him through everything. Fubuki…ha! He called himself Ryou's friend, but had he ever called? Even seemed to notice as Kaiser fell out of the picture, ever even bothering to find out if he was all right?

But he was far better than Asuka. To her, Kaiser was an afterthought. What had happened, he wondered, to the girl who had always come to him for advice, always seemed to know when something was wrong? What had happened that had made her forget him? Why had she not even cared when Hell Kaiser had risen from the ashes of his old life and forgotten everything he used to stand for? At least Fubuki had tried.

But even Asuka was better than Judai. Asuka, later at least, had been brainwashed into the Light with no will of her own; had she even wanted to save Ryou, she'd had no chance. Judai had had no excuse at all. But of course, when had Judai ever cared about the Kaiser?

Shou, however…Shou had tried to bring him back, just like Fubuki. But Shou had endured Hell's shocks in his attempt. Still, he, too, had never bothered to _prevent_ Hell Kaiser's rise…only to reverse it when it was far too late.

And had they never _noticed_ when he had begun to stagger in pain, gasping for breath, even as he saved the brother who had always needed saving, in the Dark World?

Had they not noticed he was dying until it was far too late to stop it? Not noticed he was in pain until he was nearly screaming with it? The duel he'd had with Yubel had been the most painful of his life, worse even than the first of Hell's shocks.

They had listened at the end, but everyone listens to a dying man's last words.

Cyber End was the only one who had stayed with him. He had heard the monster's voice so many times, begging him to come to his senses and bring forth the courage it had seen in its master for nine years then and now almost eleven.

He looked into the creature's knowing eyes again and knew it was looking back.

_Ryou, I'm sorry_, it told him. _I couldn't save you_…

_No one could_, he replied. _No one could save me from myself…there's no point in blame. If you're to blame anyone, blame me myself. It was my responsibility, my choices..._

_Saruyama pressured you into the Underground_, the dragon protested.

_And if he hadn't, I probably would have killed myself far more efficiently by now._

Cyber End didn't answer. Its eyes sparkled with what looked like tears.

_Don't talk like that, Ryou_, it said.

_Don't speak the truth?_ he asked. _I would have done that for you as well...so you would not be disgraced by a master with no strength...instead, you were hurt by a master with no heart. I'm the one who's sorry, or at least the only one who should be. You are a great creature with a power that deserves a far greater master than I._

_Why do you think I chose _you_ as my partner, Ryou?_ Cyber End demanded. _I chose you because you were the only one worthy of wielding Cyber Style. My brothers and sisters would attest to the fact that you are the greatest master we have ever fought with, and we have had many masters._ Its voice softened. _Every time we've joined you in battle, it's been out of true loyalty, pure loyalty to you and the hidden power that few ever see, the power that only Judai and Fubuki ever released at Duel Academy, the power that surfaced again as you fought Yubel._

_If I've such power, what of that loss?_ Ryou asked, not caring about the answer; he had cared little about victory or defeat since his revelation in the Dark World.

The great dragon hesitated.

_I don't know_, it said. _Yubel was strong, and with Johan's cards at her disposal..._

_Exactly. I lost, fair and simple. No blaming it on hot-headed insults or cheating tricks. But I made sure to keep you safe until you could fly free again. Why did you return to this place?_

_Loyalty_. _We can never abandon you, Ryou._

_I can't hold you here with a master who may never fight again. Because I can't duel anymore...the pain hasn't gone entirely. If I have to leave you to set you free, I will._

_No, Ryou!_

_For you_, he said calmly.

**End**


End file.
